Inseparable
by soupus
Summary: JONAS How'd it happen so fast? One day she's watching him on TV and the next she's in his bedroom laughing like they had been friends forever. How did they become so inseparable? Forget that, the real question was, could she hold on to him? A Nick Stor
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: How did it happen so fast? One day she's watching him on TV and the next she's in his bedroom laughing like they had been friends forever. How did they become so inseparable? Forget that, the real question was, could she hold on to him? NickOC**

**I don't own InStyle magazine… I own the plot though and my own original characters…**

**

* * *

**

"JT can you come down here please?" Gina called from the bottom of the stairs.

"_In a second_!"

"No! Now!"

"_Mom I'm a little busy!_"

"Janiella Torma, if you don't get your butt down here in the next millisecond I'm going to surrender every technological item you have and you won't be able to talk to your friends."

"_Uh! Fine!_" two minutes later the sixteen year old beauty was coming down the stairs. "What is it mother?"

"What were you doing up there?"

"Plotting to take over the world. Mom I'm writing an article for the school paper."

"Look your father and I are going to the benefit gala and won't be home until late. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I've been staying home alone since I was twelve. Mom I think I'll be able to handle it." She turned around to go back up.

"JT?"

"Yes?"

"Behave yourself."

"What was that? Drugs, sex and alcohol? I'll go call my hooker friends."

"JT…"

"Mom, I'll be writing and if I go anywhere it'll probably be to Camilla's house. I'll be fine."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night." Janie walked back up to her room and Gina walked out of the enormous mansion with her husband, Dan.

Janie sat down in front of her computer and finished writing her article. It was a piece on 'Teens for Jeans' an organization that was collecting jeans for homeless teenagers in America. JT was a real leader. She liked to help people out and because of her family wealth she was able to do that with ease. Her father was a movie producer and her mother was part owner of InStyle magazine. They had been living in LA since JT was a wee little child but traveled a lot, especially to New York.

JT was a beautiful sixteen year old sophomore. She was smart, sweet and the most modest girl you could ever meet. There were a lot of people that liked her but then again a lot that didn't like her too. People aspired to be her and those that hated on her tried to bring her down. They'd start rumors about her and say she was sleeping around or that her parents were drug dealers but those smart enough to know the truth didn't believe any of that.

She wrapped up the article and sent it to her email so she could print it out at the school.

"Lets see what's up today." She checked her phone and had four invites. One was a party at a club, another was a house party in Hollywood, there was a bonfire at the beach and then a getty at Camilla's house. It was Sunday night and people were still partying. She really wasn't in the mood to party so she put her phone down and turned her TV on. Playing on the Disney Channel was The Jonas Brothers' new music video, 'When you look me in the Eyes'. JT was a fan, a bigger one than everybody else knew. She liked to keep that to herself though. Girls at her school went crazy for the brothers' trio but she simply said they were cool when asked about them. She sang along to the song until the video ended and sighed at how cute Nick Jonas was. They were all cute but Nick had something special. JT couldn't exactly point it out but she knew there was something there. She decided to play The Jonas Brothers CD on her iPod and put it on repeat. She put the speaker at a moderate volume and laid back, slowly falling asleep to the sweet sound of beauty.

* * *

"JT wake up…JT…JT!"

"Ah!" JT shot up. "Oh man," she fell back down. "What?" she asked Camilla.

"It's Monday and it's seven-thirty."

"What?!" JT jumped out of her bed and rushed into her bathroom. She came out ten minutes later showered and dressed in skinny jeans, high-top pumas and a brown and purple bohemian style empire waist shirt.

"I have to spend the entire day in the newsroom if I want to get the paper out."

Oh yeah, JT was also the editor-and-chief of the school paper which had gotten city recognition ever since she got on with it.

"Janie what about the talent show?"

"Man! That's today?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to organize it and perform too?"

"I'll perform if I have time but first I need to get the paper running. Come on." She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

"Hi parents, bye parents." She blew kisses at them and ran out of the house. She got into her car, a brand new hybrid Tahoe that she got for her birthday and Camilla, who was still fifteen, jumped in next to her. JT sped out of her driveway and raced to school.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked.

"Because you kept on saying 'Nick, I love you Nick'. Were you dreaming about a certain Jonas boy?"

"No! That was…um, that was Nick Carter. Yeah, you know how I feel about him. He'll never break my heart. He said so on track number eight of their first CD." JT pulled into the school parking lot and illegally parked in three parking spaces. She wouldn't get in trouble though; security loved her, as well as every teacher in the school.

"Morning JT," Nigel, a security guard, said.

"Morning."

"In a hurry?"

"Oh yeah." She ran into the school and to the newsroom.

"Cutting it close JT," Ms. Jane, the press teacher, said.

"Sorry sorry." She sat down in front of her computer and quickly went into chief mode.

"Ok if I Ok'd your article pass it on to Teddy so he can put it in the layout. Jen you have your front page story?"

"Yes, and again thank you thank you thank you for putting me on the front."

"Yeah that's great, give it to Teddy. I need to look over Albert, Danni and Jayla's articles. Oh and Gwen, run to the art room and get Nathaniel and tell him to come here with his profile."

"Ok."

"Teddy here, put the Teen for Jeans in the public service section, rally on the second page and the carnival under it." This year JT was hosting the annual Carnival which would be taking place in two weeks.

"Nate! Great! I need the three sketches I approved, give them to Teddy."

"Janie Mr. Sandoval wants you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll take these with me," she said, grabbing the articles she had to proofread. "Next time you take this long I'm cutting your article. Camilla please make sure nothing catches fire and I'll be back as soon as I can." JT walked out of the room already reading the first article.

"Does she ever stop?" Gwen asked Camilla.

"No, she's not programmed to."

"Oh."

* * *

"Ok this one is fine," JT said, reading Jayla's article. She walked into the state of the art auditorium and bumped into somebody, all her papers flying everywhere. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's my fault."

The person kneeled down and helped her pick up her stuff. When JT looked up to see who it was, her heart stopped.

"Hey, I'm Nick J."

She nodded.

'_Oh boy._'

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm so excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

JT stared at Nick for what felt like hours.

"So, I'm Nick. What's your name?"

"JT," she answered.

"JT!" as deep male voice yelled.

"Excuse me." JT walked around Nick and up to the stage where Mr. Sandoval was.

"JT where have you been?"

"Sorry, the paper comes out today and I still have articles to approve and to be honest I completely forgot this was today and…" JT noticed Joe and Kevin walk onto the stage. "And what are The Jonas Brothers doing here?"

"Ok, ok calm down. I know you have a ton of things to do so I'll make this quick. The boys are here because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. JT we've been hearing about this girl who's making a name for herself by helping others. Since we're going to be in L.A. for a while we decided to get to know you," Joe said.

"You decided to get to know me? Ok I think today is officially the craziest day of my life. Thank you so much, you guys have no idea how much it means to me that you guys are here."

"Well we're happy to be here."

She smiled.

"Now JT I understand you have a lot to do today so go finish up with the paper and come here the second you finish."

"Will do sir."

She started to the door.

"Hey JT wait up!" she turned around and Nick was jogging towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Sure."

They walked out of the auditorium.

"So from what I know you're a pretty involved girl," Nick said as they walked up the stairs to the newsroom.

"Well I kind of have to be if I want my voice to be heard. That's the only reason I'd ever want to be famous, so I'd be able to have people listen to what I have to say."

"I think that's great."

JT double stepped a step and fell forward.

"Hey you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, happens all the time." She got up and walked into the newsroom. "So is the layout complete? Teddy put this story on the third page; get the advice column in and…" JT noticed nobody moving. They were all staring at the boy on her side. "Guys?"

"Oh my gosh it's Nick Jonas!" Camilla screamed.

"No, Camilla don't."

Too late though. She was already hugging Nick and telling him how much she loved him.

"Nick this is my best friend Camilla."

"Nice to meet you," Nick said.

"Yeah you too."

JT walked away to her desk and read the final article she needed to approve.

* * *

"You sure are good at what you do," Nick said, leaning on JT's desk.

"Well if I wasn't none of this would work out." She knocked down her stack of binders.

"I got it," Nick said, but JT was already on her way down. They bumped heads and shot up.

"If you want to stay in one piece I suggest you don't hang around with me."

"I'll take the risk."

JT smiled.

Nick spent the entire time with JT and they really bonded. Before they knew it fourth period and come around and the paper was ready for print.

"Get the paper to the printer guys; I'll be in the auditorium."

"Bye Nick, bye JT."

JT picked up her purse and walked to the door.

"JT are you going to perform?"

"I don't know; guess you'll have to go to the show to find out. And keep your mouths shut about The Jonas Brothers. Bye guys."

"There you guys are, I was beginning to think we had lost you to the paper," Mr. Sandoval said.

"Nope. We have one hour to get everything tuned up and…"

"JT you're going to perform right?" Mr. Sandoval asked.

"I don't know."

"You have to."

"But I haven't practiced."

"Take the guitar and do that now."

"But…"

"JT, do it." She sighed and watched as a stool and guitar were set up for her. JT tuned up the guitar and got ready to sing.

* * *

"What are you expecting?" Joe asked Nick.

"Something beautiful."

JT was about to open her mouth but stopped.

"I have an idea."

"Let me hear it," Mr. Sandoval said.

"I think I should do my song and then start another one."

"Which one?"

"Hello Beautiful, by you guys," she said, pointing at the guys. "I can do the first verse and then Joe you come onto the stage and start with the chorus then Nick and Kevin come on and everyone starts screaming and I introduce them and they do their thing."

"JT you just thought of this right now?"

"Yeah, I mean I think it'd be cool only if you guys are ok with it."

"Sounds good. Let's practice it now."

"All right."

JT started playing.

"_Hello Beautiful, how's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful, in California._

_I've been missing you._

_It's true."_

Joe stood next to her and started singing. Once the chorus was over Nick and Kevin made their way on to the stage and they finished the song.

"Now we are going to do our JT speech."

"JT speech?"

"Well we're here because of you so we're going to talk about you."

"Ok?"

"Then we'll do three more songs and you take us to your place."

"Cool… wait what?"

"We're hanging out today, its you and us for a long time."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"Come on guys, you better start getting ready."

They all headed backstage and JT spent time with the boys.

"JT we need you to go out there and start the show."

"Ok. Wish me luck boys." Nick gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She smiled and walked away.

"Looks like Nicky has a crush."

"Shut up. She's really cool."

"The girl is beautiful, even I'll say it," Kevin said.

* * *

When JT walked onto the stage everyone started screaming.

"Hey what's up everyone?"

_Screams_

"JT here and welcome to the annual talent show! We have an amazing show lined up for you and let me not waste any more of your time. First up we have Cassandra Green playing the piano." JT smiled and walked off the stage.

As the acts went on JT spent time with the boys. She got along great with all of them but both Kevin and Joe noticed that Nick and JT would have little side conversations and the way he was looking at her said a lot.

"All right JT you're up."

"Lets do this." She picked up her guitar and once she walked onto the stage people started cheering, some booing. "Thank you thank you. All you Beatles fans or those of you that watched 'Across the Universe' this one is for you, its called 'While my Guitar Gently Weeps'." She started playing and every sound that came out of her mouth was the sweetest anyone had ever heard. As she rounded up the song a roar of applause took over. "Woo hoo! Again thank you. I have another one for you guys, this one is called 'Hello Beautiful'." Screams erupted, mostly from girls as she started the chords of the song.

"_Hello Beautiful, how's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful, in California._

_I've been missing you._

_It's true."_

Once the screams grew louder JT knew Joe had walked onto the stage.

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Cause I can go across the world_

_And see everything _

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

Joe put his arm around JT as Nick and Kevin came onto the stage.

"_Hello beautiful, it's been along time_

_Since my phones rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true."_

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Oh yeah. _

_Cause I can go across the world_

_And see everything _

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

"Ladies and gentleman The Jonas Brothers!" JT yelled. She stood up and hugged the other boys. "They're all yours." She turned around but Nick grabbed her hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Give it up for JT everyone!"

She smiled and waved.

"We are here all because of her. As you all know, JT is big one helping others. We've been keeping up with her and everything she has done and we thought it was time for us to stop by and say what's up."

"_JT you're a hoe!"_ somebody yelled.

Nick looked at JT. She had a smile on her face but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Anyways," Kevin started, "we just wanted to come here and do something nice for her and you guys. I know many of you help her with what she does and we appreciate everything. We're going to be sticking around for a while so you'll be seeing us more often. I just want all of you to know that JT is the one to thank for all of this." Kevin put his arm around her.

"So put your hands together for The Jonas Brothers! Take it away boys." The music for 'S.O.S.' started and JT walked backstage.

As she watched them perform she kept her eyes mostly on Nick. He was so cute, and probably the most talented out of all the brothers. He would look over at her occasionally, a wink here and there. She couldn't wait to spend more time with him and he couldn't either.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right you guys have been an amazing audience and… should I bring The Jonas Brothers out here again?"

"Ah!!!!!!!"

"Boys can you come out here."

They came out waving.

"Thanks again to The Jonas Brothers for making this the best talent show Beverly Hills high has ever had. We have a table set up in the cafeteria for those of you that want to get to know the boys a little better. So we're going to head over there now and hopefully we'll see all of you in a few." JT smiled and walked off the stage with the boys. "Follow me." She walked them out of the auditorium and to the other side of the school where the cafeteria was. Once the boys were seated JT walked up to them. "Have fun guys."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Paper. I need to make sure it was printed and is ready to distribute. I promise I'll be back later."

"We're holding you to that."

She winked at Nick and left.

"She winked at you bro," Kevin said to Nick.

"Nicky has a girlfriend, Nicky has a girlfriend," Joe sang.

"Grow up dude."

Soon the fans started pouring in and it was time to work.

* * *

"Why am I looking at hot pink newspapers?" Janie asked teddy when she saw the stack of hot pink newspapers.

"Well the printer was having a problem with the regular paper so they printed it on color paper."

"Teddy…"

"It was free."

"Its pink, hot pink!" she sighed. "Whatever, at least the paper was printed. Take Sydney and start handing them out. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked up her purse and headed out.

* * *

"All right kids sorry but its time for the boys to go," Mr. Sandoval said.

"Awe…" girls moaned.

"We had a great time!" Kevin yelled. They cleared the cafeteria out and soon it was just the boys and some faculty.

"Another success," Joe said.

"Yep, now where is JT."

"_Ow! Can you please move that out of the way! Ow! Albert!"_ JT stumbled into the cafeteria. "I'm going to get you back for that," she said before turning to the guys. "I really hate your kind."

"Too bad we can't say the same for you."

She chuckled.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Well if that's what you want to do…"

"Look why don't we go to my house and we'll figure something out there?"

"Sounds good."

"You taking them JT?"

"Yep, they're all mine."

"Woo! Call the cops and tell them we are getting kidnapped," Joe joked.

"Bye everyone, see you tomorrow."

JT waved at Mr. Sandoval and they headed out to the parking lot where about a hundred girls were waiting.

"Ah!" they yelled when the boys walked out. JT hoped into her car and Nick got in next to her. Some how word had gotten out that The Jonas Brothers were there because there were photographers swarming the car as well.

"Ok, this isn't good," JT said when she couldn't get out.

"Here JT, I'll drive," Kevin said.

"Ok, I'll help direct you." She opened the sun roof and sat down, Joe coming up next to her.

"Come on guys, we need to go to Rodeo Drive, that's right if you want to see us you can meet us at Rodeo, because that's where we'll be," JT lied.

"Yep."

Joe put his arm around her.

"Give it up for JT again guys."

"JT I love you!"

"What?" she asked with a laugh. "Um…Joe Jonas everyone!"

"Ah!"

"Open up, let the car through. Thank you." Joe waved one last time before both of them went down into the car. JT gave Kevin directions to her house and they were soon pulling into the super mansion.

"Nice house," Joe said, completely flabbergasted.

"Why thank you." Kevin parked the car and JT jumped out.

"My boobididoda!!!" she yelled when she opened the door to her house. Two seconds later an English bulldog was running to her.

"Man its refreshing to know you don't have a tiny dog," Nick said.

"Ha! I laugh at those dogs. This is Junebug, say hello baby!" Joe let the dog give him a slobbery kiss. "Come on, I'll show you around the house."

After the grand house tour JT took them out to the backyard where there was a huge pool and the view was amazing. You could see the ocean from afar and the sky was clear as water.

"Man I'm moving in," Joe said.

"No you're falling into the pool."

"What?"

Kevin pushed Joe and he stumbled into the pool.

"Poned!" Nick yelled.

"Look who's talking." JT grabbed Nick and they both fell into the pool.

"Kevin, it's your turn man."

He took his shirt off and jumped in.

"I'm swimming in my pool with The Jonas Brothers, how the hell did this happen?"

"Well it all started today when…" Joe started.

"Joe!"

JT swam over to the steps and climbed out.

"I'll get you guys swimming trunks."

"You have trunks?"

"I'm always prepared." She walked into one of the cabanas came out with three swim suits. "Put these on and I'll give your clothes to Manuela."

"Manuela?"

"The live in."

"The live in," Joe said in a snotty tone.

JT smacked the back of his head and waited for them to give her their clothes. After taking care of their clothes she went up and put on a bathing suit.

"You think she's going to come down in a bikini?" Joe asked.

"Joe!"

"Can you guys stop screaming my name?"

The back door opened and JT walked out in a black halter bathing suit. It was nice…she looked nice.

"Are you coming back in?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." she walked into another cabana and came out with a mattress sized float **(They're the coolest!)** "Who's sharing with me?" she asked. Joe pushed Nick out of the way and got on with JT.

"Actually…" JT pushed Joe off. "Nick I think you and I have a conversation to finish."

"Hey!" Joe whined.

"Ha ha!" Nick gleamed.

"You guys can use the other floatation devices; just pick one from the cabana." Joe literally flew to the cabana.

"My brother is an idiot."

"It happens."

JT turned on her stomach and looked at Nick.

"You surprised me Nick."

"How so?"

"I've had some friends go into the entertainment buisness and they let the fame get to their head. I'm not going to drop any names but they changed, for the worse that is. I'm just glad you're not like that, none of you guys are. You're nice and respectful and thoughtful."

"Thanks. I guess a girl like you surprises me too. I mean you have a ton of money, popularity, you're literally the complete package but you're so humble. And the not having a teacup dog is definitely a plus."

"Well I'm glad we feel the same way about each other."

They were having a moment when Joe ruined it.

"Woo!" he yelled. JT and Nick turned around to see Joe with a water hose. "Prepare to get drenched."

"Joe, don't do it!"

He let out an evil laugh and unleashed the water. Kevin came up behind him and pushed him.

"We need to get a new one, brother that is," he said. He dropped two floats into the pool and got in.

_A bit later_

"Man this is nice," Joe said as the sun was setting. JT's house chef was barbecuing a few yards away and they were all still lounging around in the pool.

"Is this the life you live?" Nick asked. "Come home, chill in the pool, have a chef cook up a meal and then go to sleep?"

"Well I balance out my time really well so I make sure I have time to do whatever I want. I mean if I would have had homework today I would have locked myself up in my room and not come out until I finished. I'm home alone most of the time so stuff like this is what I live for."

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just me, mom and dad work a lot. You have no idea how happy I am you guys are here."

"Well you have a lot of friends."

"Those aren't friends. Those are people that want to use me for what I have. I know who my really friends are and right now that's just Camilla and Julian."

"Did I meet him?"

"He's in New York until the end of the week. If you stick around like you say you are you'll meet him."

"Yeah, we will. Tour is up and we moved to L.A. so we'll be here."

"Good to know."

"Kids food is up," Damien said.

They got out of the pool and sat down to a nice meal.

"Man this is awesome, JT I really am moving in," Joe said.

She smiled before drinking some water.

After dinner the boys changed back into their fresh clothes and called their dad to come pick them up.

"JT we had a great time," Kevin said as she walked them out.

"So did I, you guys are welcomed anytime." A black suburban pulled up and the window was pulled down.

"How you doing sir? I'm JT."

"I've heard a lot about you JT, I'm the boys' father, Paul. Thank you for taking them in today."

"No problem."

"So we're going to hang out again," Joe said.

"For sure."

She hugged him then Kevin and they got into the car.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"You want to hang out?"

"It depends…"

"After you finish your homework?"

"Sure."

"All right." He smiled and hugged her.

"Bye Nick."

"Bye." She waved at Paul and waited for them to leave before going inside.

**Love Nick! PEACE LOVE and JONAS… mine!**


End file.
